The Missing Vixen's Case
by Nickolasius-the-Conquerer
Summary: Vixen's in Zootopia have suddenly started to go missing left right and center, making the already small fox population even smaller. Citizens have been begging to have the top team to solve the case but what they don't know is that this isn't something that the two can solve. Trigger warning: torture, kid napping, rape, murder, dismemberment


**I am more than a little fucked in the brain and I blame Togainu no Chi just so I feel better about my sanity. I was planning to post this a closer to Halloween but my October is a bit insane. Please disregard any plot holes I did this for shit's!**

Everyone was in a frenzy over the Zootopia already small fox population getting smaller. No one knew what was happening. Hundreds of young vixens have been falling off the face of the planet for seemingly no reason. Police were working around the clock to try to figure out what was happening but have came up with nothing.

The citizens have been demanding that Zootopia's finest duo be put on the case. Bogo had mad several attempts to explain why they haven't been on the case but they won't accept it. They didn't care what it might do to the first, and now only, fox officer. After the rest of the fox officers, all female, went missing, he started to run out of options.

"I don't want to do this, especially to you Wilde, but with everything going on we might not have many more choices."

"I understand," Nick said with a stoic face. "Judy and I might be the only hope to figure it out."

Bogo nodded, "If we still don't have a single lead by next week it's going to you two."

Nick nodded before leaving the chiefs office. He walked to the office walking up to Judy.

"Ok Carrots, ready to leave?" he said faking a smile.

"Yep! So what did the Chief want to talk about?"

"Just… stuff."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I'll tell you later," he said. "For now, let's just get to your apartment."

"Actually I'm going to head over to the storage unit."

"I still can't believe you turned a storage unit into a makeshift greenhouse so you can grow carrots."

"Oh hush!"

They walked in silence to where they needed to be before parting ways. She waved good-bye, taking out her keys and slipping into the shed. Judy turned on the generator and turned on the light. Lying in the back of the shed, was the most recent missing vixen, tied up, blindfolded, and on a tarp.

"What is it do you want from me?" She sobbed. "What did I do to you?"

"You really shouldn't try to flirt with other's future husbands you whore," Judy said spitefully, putting on a jump suit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had a fiancée!"

"Well he hasn't exactly asked me yet, but I just know it'll happen," Judy said, picking up some gardening shears making her way over to her. "I guess first thing we should do is get myself a little souvenir."

Judy pulled at the vixens tail hard before trapping it under her feet. She then pushed forward on the hip exposing the base. Judy took the shears and started cutting at the tail, the fox below her started to screaming in.

"Wow this is sure taking a while," Judy said in fake pity. "I guess I should of sharpened them first."

It took a while but after many, many more violent chopping of the sears Judy finally managed to get the tail off. She picked up the detached tail, adding it to the collection of others. Judy smiled at the pile of tails that belonged to the many skanks that tried to go after her Nick.

"Tell me, how much work do you put into your appearance?"

"What?"

"How much do you put into your appearance?" Judy asked again. "I'd like to know how much I need to fuck up your face before moving on."

The young fox froze in fear. She didn't know what the hell was happening but whatever it was her chance of survival was slim.

"You know what? I think I'll just rip it up… slowly!"

Judy took a screwdriver and knife before going over to her victim. She rolled her on to her back before sitting on her chest. Judy un-blindfolded to girl under her, smirking at the face the fox made upon realizing who her captor was.

"Officer Ho-AAAAAHHHHH!"

Judy drove the screwdriver into her right eye, swirling it around. After it was turned to a disgusting soup, she moved to the left eye and repeated the process. Once done, Judy sat back to admire her work.

"And Nick said I couldn't make any soup if I tried," Judy said with a laugh.

Judy moved on the the vixens muzzle, tearing up as she could with the flat head before turning her attention to the knife. She picked it up before forcing the others mouth open and pulled the tongue as far as she could.

"I don't plan on letting you leave, but just in case…"

Judy started to saw at the tongue, laughing all the while. Blood pooled in the fox's mouth making her start to gag. Before she knew it her tongue was out and Judy had turned the poor girls head to the side.

"I have far more work to do to you my dear! I don't want you to drown first!"

The vixen breathed heavily as the blood started to clear her airways. She wished it didn't. She wished the police officer would have let her drown in her own blood.

After a few minutes, Judy got up and went to her lower half, and pulled down the other's pants. The young female felt exposed but was completely unaware of what the bunny's next move was going to be. The thumping in her ears made it hard to hear what she was doing, but she knew she went to get something. She wished she never knew what it was.

Upon Judy's return, she forced open the legs of the vixen before shoving a saw blade into her vagina. She screamed as best she could with the blood still in her mouth and she was sure her sockets were doing their best to let her cry.

"Oh my, you are one dirty little girl," she faintly heard Judy say. "Shitting and pissing all over me!"

The fox was sure she'd be embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that she was in so much pain; first from her tail, then her eyes and mouth, and now, her vagina was screaming in pain from being torn to pieces.

Once Judy got bored of tearing up the inside of her sex, she moved on to mutilating the outside, dragging the saw against the girls cliterous first. Hearing the gargled scream made Judy feel a little frisky herself. She decided it was best to take care of that when she got home. First, she had to take care of the whore in front of her.

"Now I thought with how much of a slut you were you'd like this," Judy said smugly, sawing up the rest of the outside. "Well I have work tomorrow so I guess I'll have to wrap this one up!"

Judy slammed the blade as far up her victim's vaginal canal as far as it would go before walking back to her "work table", picking up a circular saw, a knife, and a large garbage bag.

"The best thing about being a cop here is knowing exactly how these investigations work," Judy said plunging the blade into the girl's soft belly. "No one will find you if I dump you on garbage day."

Judy dragged the knife to open up the fox before pulling out the insides playing with them a bit as she put them in the bag. When she was done with that, she took the circular saw and started to dismember the corpse into as many pieces as it took to get the entire body into the bag.

She cleaned up the tarp and jumpsuit, disposing of it in the bag. She took a cleaning wipe to get off as much blood as she could then took the bag to the dumpster.

After her fun was done she went home, took care of "herself", and slept through the night, knowing that soon Nick will be hers, and only hers.

The next day started off normal before Bogo called Nick and Judy in his office.

"I'm sorry to do this to you two but another female fox has gone missing, we have no leads, and we can't wait another week like I planned," he said. "We need you two on the case."

"Yes sir," both Nick and Judy said.

"The sister of the latest victim is in the interrogation room, start by talking to her."

The two did just this. During the questioning, Judy noticed that the girl seemed a little too close to Nick.

'Looks like I found another hoe to take care of!'


End file.
